The invention concerns a method of preparing and distributing portioned meals, preferably for use in air transport.
The invention moreover concerns a basket for use in the performance of the method and a cutlery holder for use in the basket.
As will be known, much transport today takes place by air. In connection with air transport, a meal is usually served, which may be composed rather differently according to which airline is in charge of the transport. Generally, however, some form of food is served on the vast majority of flights.
With the many daily flights it is huge amounts of meals that have to be prepared. It is therefore quite natural to try to rationalize all cycles of operations in connection with the preparation of air meals.
FIG. 1 shows a typical sequence in the preparation of meals in connection with flights. As will be seen in FIG. 1, a kitchen for cold dishes and a kitchen for hot dishes receive food products from external suppliers. When the food has been prepared, the meals are made ready, i.e. served on trays, including e.g. saucers, glasses, cups, cutlery, etc. When the meals have been-made ready, they are placed in a trolley, hereinafter called a cart throughout this specification. The cart is driven out to the aircraft, and following departure the meals are served to the passengers. Before the aircraft lands, all service and cutlery are collected and again placed on a cart. Then the soiled service and cutlery are moved to an industrial dishwasher in which they are washed. After washing, service and cutlery are placed in a store, so the entire procedure can be repeated again. As will be appreciated, a store is required in each air kitchen, and this store must be so large as to constantly have enough service and cutlery available for subsequent flights. Cutlery, service, cups and glasses are stored in the individual air kitchens in such a manner that the store is divided according to each type of service for each individual airline. Further, it is not unusual for stores to have to be provided with a capacity of covering the needs for service and cutlery for about 26 hours, which is the cycle time from arrival to departure of service, and with the many daily flights it will be appreciated that air kitchens must have very large stores of service and cutlery.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a method of preparing and distributing portioned meals which saves storage space.